


Swan Queen Mini Fics

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mini fics, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a collection of little mini fics I have written. They're all under 600 words. Some are just little drabbles I have written and some are little things I have been prompted on tumblr. Rating is as such because there are some smutty pieces involved :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW writing meme prompt: one performing a strip tease.  
> Sexy times. If you don't like sexy times, don't read this.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she moved her hips as she grabbed the top button of her shirt, long fingers unfastening the pearl button while brown eyes stared into green. She went so slow and she knew it drove the blonde absolutely nuts. Emma was practically twitching in her seat, hands dying to move to touch Regina’s body.

“Regina… what… what are you doing?” Emma gulped out, palms rubbing on the tops of her legs.

Regina was at the middle button now and she knew Emma had seen the white lace bra when green eyes darted downward. She couldn’t help the smirk from gracing her lips, she was having every effect on the blonde that she had wanted.

“What do you think dear?” she purred out, biting at her lip in a coy way, turning to the side to look over her shoulder as she slowly let the shirt drop to the floor.

“I…” but Emma didn’t continue. Regina continued to sway her hips as she moved her hands up her own stomach, over her breasts, and onto her shoulders, taking a small step toward the blonde.

Emma raised her hands but upon receiving a stern look from Regina, quickly set them down. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Latin woman begin working at the buttons of her pants, the brown eyes watching her practically on fire. She felt the own burn between her legs and couldn’t help but rub her jean clad legs together, dying for more friction.

Still slow, but a bit quicker, Regina peeled her slacks of, making sure to give an extra bit of wiggle to her butt just for the blonde’s eyes. When she finally stepped out of the slacks and turned to face the blonde, her finger went to Emma’s chin, intent on pulling the green eyes up to meet hers seeing as they had gone straight to staring at Regina’s hard nipples straining against lace.

“Regina…” Emma murmured, green eyes growing dark.

Regina cut her off with only a purse of the lips, leaning in toward Emma.

“Emma Swan,” she whispered, lips almost touching the blonde’s.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to fuck me as if this was our very last night on earth.”


	2. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Swan-Mills family fluff

Emma watched as her three children played in the snow, her elbows leaning against the porch railing, chin in her hands. The smile on her face was bright as she watched fat flakes begin falling again. The two little girls, one dark haired and one toe headed, lifted their faces to the sky and stuck out their tongues.

“Bubby! Catch on your tongue!” Charlotte, the youngest at the age of three, yelled, tugging on Henry’s coat.  Henry laughed and looked up at the sky. Sixteen now, he hardly found the things his family did cool anymore, but when the snow had come down, he had promised his two little sisters he would play in the snow with them.

Suddenly, Henry bent and picked Kate, almost five, up, tossing her in the air. Her shriek was happy and as she came back in to Henry’s hands, she clapped. Charlotte looked at Henry, tugging on his heavy coat.

“My turn! My turn!”

Her children’s laughter was infectious and she couldn’t help but laugh too. When she felt arms wrap around her from behind, she sighed. The body was warm against hers as she straightened, feeling a chin rest on her shoulder. Turning her head she could smell Regina’s perfume and felt dark hair scratch at her cheek.

“You’re back.”

“I told you it wouldn’t take long.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.” She felt Regina’s lips on her neck and she smiled, leaning into her wife. The kiss was brief before Regina went back to resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulders.

“They’re beautiful,” Regina whispered, watching their three children begin building a snow man.

“We did a wonderful job,” Emma replied, resting her hands over Regina’s, feeling their rings even through their leather gloves.

“That we did dear, that we did.”


	3. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage the Elephant, Swan Queen  
> Slight smut  
> (In my mind, Regina was some kind of mob boss that Emma fell prey to)

Her head was pounding in time with her heart beat and the sun streaking in from the window made her eyes squint; she couldn’t help the groan that slipped from her lips when the pain made itself clear.

_What the fuck?_

She didn’t dare move her head, afraid of vomiting all over the nice, silk bed spread, but her eyes did take in her surroundings. Obviously a hotel room, one of luxury; a leather couch facing the bed and a mini bar just to her right, the flat screen TV hanging above it. Her eyes then raked over her own body, her skin tight jeans and heeled boots still in place, save for her pants being unbuttoned. But her shirt was missing, leaving her only in her black lace bra.

“What the fuck?” She murmured, slowly sitting up.

It was then that she noticed the woman sitting in the arm chair by the bay window to her left, for the woman had turned to face her when the blonde spoke. The brunette, a wicked smirk on her lips, stood and slowly walked toward her. Emma couldn’t help but drag her eyes over the woman who strode towards her, looking ever much like a cat about to pounce on her pray. The woman’s legs were clad in tight black pants, accentuating every curve. Black boots and a blood red shirt unbuttoned just enough to show cleavage, a nice black bra actually, made up the rest of the ensemble.

But it was when Emma’s eyes met deep brown ones did the memories of the previous night come back to her: An expensive black car driving like you only see in the movies. Guns firing and three men in black falling, blood pouring from their heads. A cold, metal gun in her hand. Her kissing the brunette’s deep red lips and dancing in a club pulsing with colored lights. Lots and lots of vodka and tequila, in no certain order.

Lips on hers, teeth biting her lower lip. That’s what pulled her from her thoughts.

 _Regina._ Regina was the woman’s name. The woman who’d shown her what it was like to live a dangerous life.

“Good morning,” the brunette practically purred, her hands tangling in long, blonde hair and her lips darting across a naked collar bone.

“Mmmm… where… am I?” Emma mumbled, trying to concentrate on anything but lips.

“My suite of course,” Regina responded, nipping at the blonde’s ear lobe.

Emma couldn’t figure what to say next as all she could think about what long manicured fingers scraping down her stomach and getting very close to her underwear zone, lips and teeth making their way along her neck.

“Did you… um… have a… nice rest?” Emma asked, almost panting between words, and eyes nearly rolling in their sockets.

Regina leaned back then, dark brown, almost black with lust, eyes looking into Emma’s own. Her grin was almost feral, Emma noted, and her eyes couldn’t help but widen.

“Oh Lovely One” Regina cooed, her hand slowly making its way into Emma’s underwear and down to her her  what was surely extremely wet core,  “The Evil and Wicked never rest.”


	4. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny Regina is not very patient.  
> sexy times ahead

"Emma, honey, wake up," Regina quietly said as she shook Emma’s side. "Emma please wake up."

“Mrphh snot time to g’ up,” Emma grumbled in her pillow.

“Emma, I need you to touch me.”

Regina dragged her long, thin finger over Emma’s cheek, having dropped her voice in to a purr, hoping to have some effect on the blonde.

“‘Gina na nowww,” the blonde groaned.

“Emma, I need you.” She tried not to sound too whiny but the throbbing between her legs needed to be taken care of. She couldn’t help but squirm just thinking about it.

Emma finally lifted her head and with one eye closed, the other eye squinted open, she looked at the alarm clock. Upon seeing the time, she groaned and let her head fall back into the pillow.

“Babe, its 3 in the mornin’. I’m tired. Go back to sleep.”

“Emma Swan-Mills I really need you to fuck me right now.”

“If you go back to sleep, I promise we’ll have sex in the morning. Later.. Later in the morning,” she said the last with a yawn and buried her head back into the pillow.

“Emma…” This time she said it with a whine in her voice but it was too late, her wife was already asleep.

* * *

 

The alarm went off at 6:30. Emma never woke up with the alarm unless Regina decided to shake her awake.

However this was different. At exactly 6:31, Regina was straddling Emma’s hips, her hands splayed on the blonde’s stomach underneath her tank top.

“Emma.”

It took her a minute but the blonde’s eyes finally fluttered open to see her naked wife above her. Her grin was instantaneous.

“Now? Now can we have sex?” Regina asked, a serious look on her face, eyes dark with desire.

“Have you been up this whole time?”

“I’m not used to having to wait for what I want.”

Emma chuckled. “Come here you.” And with a tug to Regina’s shoulder, their bodies were pressed together and their lips met.


	5. All Swans Belong to the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an image by Lady Snarkbite.

She’d summoned Hook to the throne room over an hour ago and the man was nowhere to be found. He had the audacity to be late and keep the Queen waiting. If it wasn’t for how resourceful Hook was and for the fact that he helped them find Henry in Neverland a couple years earlier, she would’ve had the awful pirate thrown in the dungeons months ago.

Finally the man walked through the doors, a smirk on his face. Regina had no doubt it was caused by the clear irritation on her face.

“I have half a mind to throw you in a dungeon for keeping me waiting for over an hour.”

“Oh calm down your majesty. I was in the middle of a meeting of sorts.”

“I’m sure it involved the barmaids from that hole of a bar on the docks?”

“You would be correct. Now, what on earth did you bring me here for?”

She stood from her thrown, staring at the man in front of her. Stepping down the steps, she approached the man.

“I’ve been hearing of your recent mission Killian. And I do say, I’m rather, unpleased.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way your majesty.”

“Did you know there is a royal decree that states that all swans belong to the queen?”

Hook knew exactly where this was going and when the smile appeared on his face, Regina raised an eyebrow, challenging the man.

“So, I take it a certain Emma Swan is…”

“Mine.” The look in Regina’s eyes was nothing but that of possession. “Back off, gimpy.”

“Gimpy, what an interesting nickname.” Hook ran his hand over his hook, staring at the queen that was circling him.

“I thought so.” Her grin was almost wolfish.

“Pity, I was going to ask her to walk my…”

Regina spun around, raising a hand to silence the man. “No. I’m going to stop you right there. Your innuendos are less than adequate.” Her eyes raked up and down his body before a look of pure malice met Hook’s eyes. She stepped a foot closer to him, bodies almost touching.

“Besides, she’s already swabbing my decks.” The queen, the wolf like grin still on her face, gave a wink and an evil laugh upon seeing Hook’s look of shock. He surely had been bested by the queen. She spun on her heel and waved her hand at him in dismissal.

“Get out of my site. I have a… meeting of sorts to attend to… with a certain Swan I might add.” She tossed the final over her shoulder, her brown eyes lit in excitement.  She couldn’t help but laugh as she heard Hook stomp out of the throne room, clearly angry that he had lost the opportunity to be with the swan that belonged to the queen.


	6. Happy Birthday, Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times for Emma's birthday

Emma walked up the stairs, exhausted. The day had been full of festivities celebrating her birthday. Her parents had made her have lunch and dinner with them, showering her with gifts and singing whenever they could. Though it annoyed Emma, she didn’t say anything, knowing they were only trying to make up for all the years before.

She and Henry had gone to the park after he was released from school to have ice cream. He wouldn’t be home that night to celebrate, having been invited to stay at a friend’s house.  Regina hadn’t been able to meet them, claiming she had a very important meeting to attend.

Actually, Emma hadn’t seen her wife all day. She was gone when Emma woke up to go to work. When Emma had walked into the mayor’s office late morning, Regina’s assistant said she was meeting with someone from the water plant. Regina had even told her not to come to the weekly meeting they were having that day, saying she didn’t have to be at a stuffy meeting on her birthday.

It had been very weird for Emma. All she really wanted was to snuggle under the soft blankets with her beautiful wife and have an old fashion, junior high kid make out session.

Okay well maybe I want more than that.

The house had been completely dark when she got home. When she reached their bedroom, figuring Regina wasn’t home, she stripped off her clothes and got into bed, not thinking too much about anything but sleep. Just as she was about to get comfortable, the lamp on the night stand flicked on. 

Emma’s eyes went wide.

Regina stood in front of her wearing nothing but black stockings. Her full lips were painted red and her hair was curled perfectly around her face. Emma wanted those lips on hers.

Better yet, she wanted her lips on that body. Her eyes wandered down and back up, repeating this gesture a couple times. Regina chuckled quietly, lighting the blue star candle that was stuck in the cupcake.

“Happy birthday baby.”


	7. Accidental Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW writing meme: Moaning. Tying.  
> So I wrote this one in first person pov and I'm not sure how much I like it because I'm not sure if I captured the characters well enough, but I figured I'd go ahead and share it anyway. Annnnd it is over 600 words but I didn't really want to publish it on it's own.  
> SMUT ahead

_Emma_

I didn’t mean to end up in Regina’s room at two in the morning. Look, it just… it just happened. I mean, one minute I was staring at my ceiling fan, unable to even slow my brain for five seconds, and in the next I’m standing in the middle of her bedroom, white smoke swirling all around me.

After I looked around and realized where I was, I heard a soft moaning sound coming from the direction of the ridiculously large, and definitely comfortable looking, bed where Regina was still sleeping. Hm… I guess I hadn’t been as loud as I thought.

I think I thought she might’ve been having a nightmare, and oddly enough I wanted to comfort her, but when I heard my name on her lips, I swear my blood ran cold.

“Emma,” she moaned.

And no, it was not the kind of moan you make when you’re irritated with a person and you want them to get out of your site.

It was the kind of moan that escapes a girl’s mouth when you’re going down on her and you’ve got her almost to the point she’d be seeing stars soon.

Definitely that kind of moan.

“Oh yes… Em… right…”

I gulped and from the noise alone, I figured Regina would wake up. After waiting for those eyes to open, relieved to find they didn’t, I took a step closer, as quietly as I could.  I finally noticed movement under the silk sheets tangled around her admittedly extremely sexy body. Yes, my jaw dropped when I realized it was her own hand.

Regina Mills was having a wet dream.

About me.

Regina Mills was touching herself while having a wet dream.

About me.

“Holy fucking shit,” I said, completely unaware that I’d said it out loud.

* * *

 

_Regina_

I was in the dungeon back in my castle, clad in matching bra and panties, being tied to a chair.  I could feel her eyes on my face but I only stared at her lithe fingers tying each of my limbs on the chair. She looked really good in a pair of my leather pants and an emerald bustier that made her cleavage ample. I wanted to press my face in it but it was obvious I wouldn’t be the one moving.

When she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and stood, my eyes finally met hers. They were full blown darkness and she looked hungry. Absolutely ravenous.

And it was all for me.

Just from that look alone, I felt my panties get wet. If my feet hadn’t been tied, I would’ve been rubbing my legs together.

“You know, this is not the kind of thing I had in mind Miss Swan,” I said, doing my best to appear serious.

Her lazy smirk should’ve irked me but instead it made everything so much more… erotic.

When her lips met mine, I reveled in the taste of her. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped when I felt those hands on my breasts, kneading them through black silk. She certainly knew how to use her hands, I’d give her that.

“I do believe we agreed I’m in charge tonight… Madam Mayor…” the whispered title in my ear sent chills down my spine and a somewhat unpleasant but extremely wonderful pressure began to form at its base.

I wanted to touch her. I needed to touch her.

Her mouth made its way down the column of my neck and across my clavicle, a light nip here and there. She knew I didn’t like to be marked and so she kept the pressure light. The slight sucking came next and that’s when I couldn’t stop the moans anymore.

When she straddled my lap and her blonde hair landed on my shoulder, I strained against the ties at my wrists.

“Miss Swan… I want to touch you,” I did my best to say, trying to keep the need out of my voice.

“That’s not how the game works Madam Mayor,” she stated as her dark eyes looked into mine. It seemed as if a full blown staring contest had begun but I lost the round when I felt my panties abruptly moved to the side and two slim fingers slipped roughly in.

I really don’t have the words for what happened next. I can tell you though, it was incredible, just like every other time with the skilled blonde had been. She was good with her fingers, good were her lips.

She was fantastic with her tongue.

“Emma,” my vision as fading out at the edges and I knew any moment I was going to quite possibly explode. It was… gods it was fantastic. 

“Oh yes… Em… right there,” she knew the exact spot.

“Holy fucking shit.”

And that’s when my eyes sprung open as if a bucket of cold ice water had been thrown on me. I sat straight up in bed, gasping for air, feeling the wetness on my panties.

A loud tripping noise is what I heard next. That was the moment I realized the blonde woman, the vixen from my dreams, was standing, or had been, in my room.

Emma Swan was sprawled out on my floor, green eyes blinking up at me.

“What the hell are you doing in my room Miss Swan?!”


	8. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from a writing meme: Can You Hear Me Now?  
> It's more of a Regina/Henry (Regal Believer) interaction but because of the wee little bit of Emma in it, I figured I'd post it here rather than take up a whole new space. Fluffff

_January 1 st, 2020_

Pulling her arm from underneath the sleeping blonde, Regina hazily reached for the buzzing phone on the night stand next to her. To say she was extremely irritated when she noted the time on the alarm clock, 3:01 AM, was a total understatement. Ready to rip the offender a new one, she pressed the green talk button on the screen only to be deafened with loud bass, blasting air horns, and choruses of _Happy New Year!_

“MOM! MOM CAN YOU HEAR ME?! HELLOOOO! THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE-EST SON IN ALL THE WORLDS CALLIN’ TO WISH YOU HAPPY NEWWWWWW YEAR!”

“Henry?” She asked sleepily, pulling the phone back to look at the caller ID.

“MOM! YOU HEAR ME?”

“Henry, you’re shouting dear,” She said, holding the phone away from her ear.

“HAAAAAAPPY NEW YEAR FROM CALLLLI-FORN-I-A!” He sing-songed.

“Oh god, kid’s drunk,” She heard Emma mumble before pulling a pillow over her head.

“MOM CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IM SINGING FOR YOU! HAAAAAAPPY NEW YEAR!”

“Henry…” He kept singing. “Henry, it’s 3AM here.”

“OH SHIT. GUYS ITS 3 AM IN MAINE! I JUST WOKE MY MOMS UP!” Henry yelled to what Regina could only assume was a room full of people based of the chorus of cheers and even one yelled ‘IDIOT!’

“Henry?”

“YA?” He shouted over a girl’s giggling. “ANNIE STOP! IM TRYING TO TALK TO MY MOM!” The giggles continued and Regina briefly remembered Henry mentioning his new girlfriend, Annie, when they’d talked yesterday.

“I’m going back to bed now. Happy New Year my love. You be safe.”

“OKAYYYY MOM! I LOVE YOU!”

Even when it was three in the morning, hearing those three words from her son never failed to make her smile.

“I love you too Henry.”

Setting the phone on the nightstand once she’d hung up, Regina turned back around to cuddle closer to her wife, pulling the pillow off of her head and placing a kiss to her temple.

“Every damn year, Regina,” Emma mumbled, “Every damn year.”


	9. Morning at Granny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mini fic that goes with Maryne's picture located here:  
> http://marynesq.tumblr.com/post/96569128368/mornings-at-grannys

“Working on the weekend, Sherriff? I’m beginning to question your boss’s work ethics,” Regina said as she sat down on the bar stool next to the blonde who currently had her head buried in a stack of paperwork. Seconds later, a new cup of cocoa was placed in front of Emma and only then did she finally put her pencil down and look up at the woman next to her.

“I’m pretty sure I questioned my old boss’s work ethics more. Now that woman, well… she would’ve had me work twenty four hours, seven days a week if she could have.” She took a small drink of her cocoa and smiled over her mug, watching as the brunette over dramatically rolled her eyes before continuing the conversation.

“I guess it’s a good thing she was replaced then?”

“Even better that she fell in love with me,” Emma smiled, glancing down at the new ring on Regina’s finger. “Sorry I didn’t wake you before I left. I figured you were pretty tired after last night.” (And no, Regina couldn’t ignore the smug grin that graced the blonde’s lips.) “When I got here though I realized I probably should’ve woken you. It says a lot about my love for you when paperwork seemed a whole lot better than listening to another speech on why I shouldn’t be in love with you,” she continued, shrugging when she noticed Regina look back toward Emma’s parents sitting in a booth not too far away, Snow looking rather vexed.

Ruby appeared then, placing a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of the two. “Stack of cakes for the love birds,” she chirped, her grin getting bigger when she noticed the ring on Regina’s finger just before running off to help another table.

Noticing Regina’s blush and the way she crossed her arms to hide the sparkling thing, Emma smiled and leaned in to the brunette, “I went ahead and ordered. I figured food would give us the energy to tell my parents the good news.”

“And you expect me to share my apple pancakes?” Regina asked, lifting a brow in question.

“Yep. Now kiss me. I missed you.”

And without any regard to her fellow diner patrons, especially Snow, who looked about to explode, Regina leaned in and let the whole world fade around her as she kissed the blonde that she planned to spend forever with.


	10. Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of a 30 day drabble challenge. Really short little thing. Sorry about that. Wanted to put it up though in case I lose it down the road. The word was fingertips

She almost watched her go. She almost watched the brunette walk out of her life, taking any hope of a future relationship with her.

But she couldn’t.

Just before Regina reached the apartment door, Emma sprinted toward her and grabbed the brunette’s wrist. After spinning her around, she pushed her against the door, ignoring the brunette’s yelp of surprise.

“Emma what…”

Regina’s question was silenced as Emma’s lips were pressed to hers; softly at first but then roughly with more passion. Emma felt the hesitation at first but only seconds later Regina melted into her. The brunette’s hands wandered to Emma’s hips, pulling her closer.

Emma pulled back to rest her forehead against Regina’s, bringing her fingertips up to softly trace the line of Regina’s jaw. After moments of silence, Emma sighed.

“I can’t… I can’t let you go,” Drawing her eyes closed, she hoped tears wouldn’t fall.  “I love you Regina," Emma whispered as her fingertips wandered across the brunette’s lips before her own lips followed their path.

Please. Please don’t go.”  


	11. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 30 day drabble challenge. Word is Game

The woman pacing in front of her was like a lion stalking it’s pray. Her paces were quick and the smile on her face was all teeth, the black train of her dress fanned out behind her. The energy that radiated off the Queen was thick, practically capable of being tasted as well as touched. It filled the air of the queenly bed chamber they now stood in.

Emma would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly frightened. She’d also be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little turned on.

“Let’s play a little game shall we?” Regina purred, stopping directly in front of the restrained blonde. She stepped closer to the point their noses were almost touching and traced a long finger along the neck of the emerald colored dress, dark eyes dipping down to look at the pale skin above her breasts.

“A game?” Emma gasped as Regina’s finger traced the path across the pale mounds of flesh. Goosebumps appeared everywhere and she knew Regina noticed, her smile getting impossibly wider. Regina’s finger moved up to her face now, tracing along her jaw, across her lips, and back up again.

“Yes. A game. If you win, I may just keep you as a pet rather than throw you in the dungeons to die.”

“Who says I want to be your pet?”

Regina’s response? A peck on the lips and a laugh that Emma would only associate with an Evil Queen. The brunette took a step back and with a wave of her hand, was engulfed in purple smoke. Seconds later when the smoke disappeared, Emma’s jaw was on the floor.

Regina stood in front of her in a black negliee that was befitting for only a queen. Her long, dark hair curled down her back and plump lips were blood red. Regina’s eyes, Emma noted, were positively lust filled and her posture screamed desire.

“You just answered your own question darling,” and with a gesture of her hand, Emma was as naked as the day she was born.


	12. Irritable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... day 6 of the 30 day drabble challenge. The word was irritable. Quite frankly I completely blanked on this word and I'm not really satisfied with this story but I figured I'd go ahead and post it anyway. My brain told me I had to write something for the word or I was a failure. Yeah I'm one of those people. Anyway... here you go. Oh and the OC here is from my fic The Magic Worked.

Christmas dinner with the Charmings.

Regina knew what she was getting when she married Emma. She knew that with Emma would come her annoyingly optimistic family and all of their ridiculous traditions. She knew there'd be Sunday dinners and holiday get togethers and family vacations. But even after seven years of marriage, Christmas with the Charmings was probably the worst of all of the family time she had to spend with them: Thanksgiving coming in a close second.

The food was never ready on time what with Snow always insisting on cooking Christmas dinner. The wine was never quite good enough. You'd think Regina would've remembered to bring her own by now. Half the town was always invited, this including Emma's smelly pirate of an ex-boyfriend and her own ex-boyfriend with his happy little family.

She swore she wasn't bitter, or jealous for that matter. She just didn't want to spend time with history. She'd been moving on from the past as Snow had talked to her about. Why couldn't Snow see that inviting ex-boyfriends would not help her, or Emma for that matter, move on from the past?

Regina was stewing in all her thoughts as she poured herself a glass of the cheap wine Snow had provided for the evening. She'd magic herself something from her own collection but that would be considered rude and Regina was trying her hardest not to do rude. Suffer through cheap wine, of course, but not rude.

"Mommy?" She felt the hem of her skirt being pulled and heard the timid voice of her five year old daughter. Regina, caught up in her own thoughts, was unaware of the frown on her face when she turned to look at Charlotte so when eyes so similar to her own grew very wide, she was quite confused.

"Yes darling?" Setting the glass of wine on the counter, she bent down to be at the child's level, hand resting on the little girl's cheek.

"Um… Mommy… are you irrita… irritamal?"

"Irritamal?"

"Um…"

"Irritable?"

"That's it! Are you that?"

"Am I irritable?" When the child nodded in confirmation, she continued on. "No dear. Why?"

"Momma said I should be extra good today and not boder you because you're always irritamal when we here."

"Did she now?"

Regina wasn't sure if she should be angry with Emma or embarrassed that her disdain for the Charming Family Dinner was so plainly obvious.

"Yeah. She just didn't want us to make you mad."

"Us?"

"Me and Bub."

"I see. Well my little swan," her long fingers gently stroked light brown hair, "You're Momma was wrong. I'm not irritable and there is absolutely no reason you should ever be afraid of bothering me."

"But you had the frowny look."

_Ah… hence the wide eyes._

"Darling, I just tasted something very bad. I'm not irritable, I promise." She pulled Charlotte in for a hug, rubbing her hand down the child's back in a sort of soothing pattern. "I promise. You're not bothering me at all. Now why don't you go play with Molly and Neal? I believe they were wanting to play hide and seek earlier."

"Okay Mommy. Just don't do the frowny face no more."

"Alright baby, I won't."

Emma appeared then, leaning in the door frame, and both the brunette and the blonde watched as their daughter ran out of the room, stopping to give Emma a high five as she passed. Regina silently reached for her glass, taking a large sip as she watched the blonde over her glass.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked, concern written all over her face.

"Are you afraid our daughter just… irritated me?" The bitterness dripped from her tone and Emma knew she was caught. The brunette watched the blonde blush and drop her gaze to the floor.

"Regina… I-"

"You are in so. Much. Trouble Emma Swan-Mills."


	13. Happy New Year!

_Ten_

They pulled each other closer and stared into the other's soul, silently conveying just how much the other meant to them. Those silent words said  _I love you_  and  _always_.  _Forever and ever._

_Nine_

"Are you ready?" She asked, smiling at her love and briefly looking up at the television screen that displayed just how much time was left until the year changed and all could start anew.

_Eight_

"Of course."

_Seven_

They were both grinning now, bodies pressed together and energy pulsing all around them: People dancing and yelling the current number on the count down from ten.

_Six_

"It's almost time!"

_Five_

Both women were counting now but neither looked at the screen, instead looking at their partner.

_Four_

Their faces got closer

_Three_

Grins got even bigger

_Two_

Everyone around them got closer to their significant other.

_One_

"Happy New Year!"

They kissed, soft and slow, putting all those silent words and new promises into it. They kissed as confetti rained down around them and air horns were blown, poppers popped and other couples finished their kisses. They kissed when people dispersed and hugged others around them.

Finally they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against the other's and grinning like fools.

"Happy New Year darling," she whispered, her hand coming up to stroke a pale cheek.

"Happy New Year my Queen."


	14. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt: Pretending by Lea Michele and Cory Monteith

"You're staring at her again," Tink whispered just to Regina's left. Frightened, the brunette jumped a little before turning brown eyes, ones previously so keenly concentrated on a certain blonde sheriff, to the ex-fairy sitting next to her outside of Granny's. "I don't understand why you two won't get over yourselves and just admit that you belong together. This pretending to like each other only as much as acquaintances would like each other is getting old." She raises her glass and studies the brunette as she takes a sip of the hard lemonade. "This party would be the perfect time to come out Regina. I mean, think of the aneurysm you'd give Snow. I do remember you wanting her head on a plate."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I do. You both are so ridiculously in love with each other. And I'm not the only one who's noticed. There's an ongoing bet between Ruby, the dwarves, and Scarlett on just how long it will take for the two of you to combust and give in. I actually don't know how Snow hasn't noticed at this point."

Regina remains silent: her eyes flit back over to the blonde a few tables away. She watches Emma smile at the people she talks to and laugh at something no doubt ridiculous that has just come out of David's mouth. She looks so… happy. Regina's just about to turn back to Tink when emerald eyes meet hers for only a brief second.

But that second is enough for her to notice the emotions clouding green orbs: Longing. But also pain.

"It can't happen," Regina whispers, her eyes turning to Tink again. "It can never happen."


	15. Howlin' for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt: Howlin' For You by The Black Keys

She let herself be dragged through the sparkling rainbow doors and straight to the VIP section, allowed her red headed sister to push her into a tacky white leather chair, and even accepted a glass of what she assumed was cheap champagne, before she truly recognized what she was getting herself into.

She was supposed to be studying. Studying was important. Studying would get her the grades to get into law school. She was not supposed to be at some gay burlesque stripper show with her sister and her sister’s pack of friends.

“Just come out with us!” Zelena had yelled into the phone only an hour before. “You need a break! I have the perfect thing for us.”

And here she was an hour later, waiting for a “wicked great” show to begin as waitresses clad in lingerie filled their glasses and the group around her catcalled. When the lights finally went down, Zelena leaned in to Regina. “I know you claim to mostly be in to guys now but Regina, dear, a fondness of women cannot just be turned off. Trust me. You’re going to _love_ this.”

Brown eyes rolled as girls strutted out on to the stage, dancing to the music and body glitter shining in the pulsing lights. Act after act, Regina watched girls strip away their clothes and sing to raunchy songs, two girls even going as far as to make out. Her sister and her friends yelled and laughed, Zelena even elbowing her occasionally.

It was when the lights were almost completely off and only a single spotlight shown on a leggy blonde on the side stage next to them did Regina even perk up a little. The blonde worked her body, slowly removing piece by piece of clothing from it.

She was called The Swan.

Regina didn’t recognize the song but it didn’t matter; the blonde was looking at her now, green eyes meeting brown. Regina was mesmerized. Much to her disappointment, The Swan no sooner strutted off in only a thong and sparkly nipple covers, moving to dance with a chair and later to be joined with three other leggy dancers.

People all around them called out to her. They howled and some threw large bills onto the stage. As far as Regina could tell, The Swan _was_ the star of the show.

When the act was over and the blonde disappeared off stage, disappointedly, Regina leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs in hopes of maybe relieving the slight tension she could feel between them. She didn’t notice Zelena smirking at her. Nor did she realize her sister was leaning into her space again moments later.

“That’s Emma. I planned on introducing you two after the show.”


	16. Red Leather

She’d never admit it out loud, but she loved Emma’s red leather jacket.  The thing was so Emma. It was as much a part of Emma as her limbs were. And because she loved Emma so dearly, she loved the jacket too. Sure, she made jabs at it and rolled her eyes at the blonde whenever she donned the thing, but secretly it made her smile so big inside.

So it was because she loved Emma, and secretly the jacket, that she put it on herself that evening.  It so wasn’t her style, but looking in the mirror, she would admit she looked pretty damn good in it. _I look good in everything though._

With the tight skinny jeans, black fuck me heels, and grey silk shirt buttoned to just below her black lace bra, the red leather jacket added the finishing touch. Her lipstick was perfect and hair was all in place. She was ready.

Ten minutes later, when she walked into the Sherriff’s department, she couldn’t keep the grin from her lips. She knew Emma would be alone so she didn’t run the risk of anyone seeing her in the outfit. And she also knew that this outfit would do quite a number on the blonde. 

Her heels clicked on the hard floor as she rounded the corner, seeing her blonde lover hovered over a stack of paper work.

“Regina, I promise I’m getting it done,” Emma said without looking up, the pen waving furiously over the paper. Regina watched momentarily as the blonde gnawed on her bottom lip, one of her hands splayed through her blonde curls.

The brunette placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

“Regina I said…” But Emma’s voice trailed off just as emerald orbs landed on the sexy woman in front of her. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again and slowly, she set the pen down on the stack of white paper.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” She slowly stepped closer to the desk, placing her hands on the edge and leaning over to place her red lips to the blonde’s naturally pink.

“I…” Emma kissed her once more. “I really, _really_ hope this isn’t a dream.”


	17. Why Don't You Just Kiss Me?

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t at least thought about kissing Emma Swan.

Emma had stood up for her, had her back, listened to her, saved her, and had even brought her the right food. Emma Swan, though quite the pain in the ass, had grown to become a permanent fixture in her life and over time, Regina had grown... fond of the woman.

The ongoings of evil in Storybrooke had been quiet as of late, allowing Regina and Emma a chance to actually set up some kind of family/parental unit. The recent decision to be friends had given them a chance to learn more about one another.

So sitting on that bench from long ago, cardboard coffee cups in hands, they talked about random things: places Emma had lived, hobbies Regina had picked up, memories of Henry’s childhood that they now shared...

But Regina was hardly engaged because she just couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde’s pale, pink lips and just how soft they’d feel against hers. Her brown eyes were constantly drifting downward, her brain reeling at the thought of tasting them.

“Regina?”

The brunette snapped out of the reverie, eyes shifting quickly to meet green.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been sitting here talking about Killian for three minutes now and I haven’t seen the normal look of disgust.”

A frown etched Regina’s forehead. “I’m... I was distracted. I apologize.”

Emma grinned, “Can I ask you a question Regina?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Grinning, Emma looked down at her coffee cup before her pink tongue peeped out to lick at her lips. Green eyes met brown after a moment. “Why don’t you just kiss me?”

Emma chuckled, “I may be oblivious at times, Madam Mayor, but I do know when a person wants to kiss me.”


	18. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw something about my otp hearing each others heartbeat

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It’s slow and peaceful, steady and strong.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her head is on Regina’s chest, as it often is on nights where the nightmares are too much; when she can’t stop thinking about the terrible foster homes or the darkness that almost swallowed her when Rumple had attempted to blacken her heart. The nightmares don’t happen often, but when they do the sound of Regina’s heartbeat brings her back and reminds her that everything is going to be alright.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her arm wraps around Regina’s torso and she pulls her body closer to the brunette’s, her ear never leaving the spot above Regina’s heart. The movement stirs Regina awake and Emma knows that foggy chocolate eyes are slowly turning her way.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

“My love, what is it?” Regina’s voice is but a whisper, throat hoarse with sleep. “Are they back?”

Emma doesn’t answer, instead listening only to the beat of Regina’s heart and the sound of her even breaths. Finally, she nods.

“Oh Emma.” Emma feels a hand tangle in her hair and another hand ghost across her cheek.  She lifts her head and glances into those beautiful, brown, sleep filled eyes.

“You are safe dear,” Regina whispers, her hand stroking along Emma’s jaw.  She reaches up and Emma feels Regina’s soft lips on hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too Regina,” Emma kisses her once more and then lays her ear back above Regina’s heart. She waits and before long Regina slips back into a peaceful state of bliss.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Finally, Emma finds that her eyes are getting heavier and a calm has overcome her. Knowing she’s safe and loved, she falls asleep.


End file.
